


Snowstorm

by leonpaladin



Series: The Boy In Glasses [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a house all alone with no internet and TV during a snowstorm was one of the worst things Niall ever got stuck into. But when a friend returns to visit him after three long years, Niall forces himself not to rekindle his feelings for him…no matter how much he wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

If there’s anything Niall hated more than school, it’s that even when there’s no more school for the winter vacation, he can’t do a thing with a snow storm currently in session outside and the TV and the internet are down for the foreseeable future.

What’s worse was that his parents and his brother – his only lifesaver in snow storms like this – are stranded at the airport. The streets were buried in a few feet of snow and any effort to brace the chilling winds will always be in vain…

…much like the man covered in tin foil Niall watched a few minutes ago tumble and roll around while he was trying to peer out of the window.

“I’m sorry, honey,” said his mom over the phone. “But we can’t go anywhere in this storm.”

“But mom!” Niall whined. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Watch some movies…make some popcorn…”

“I’ve already done that!” said Niall. “I’m done with all the good movies and we’re all out of popcorn!” The Irish lad put emphasis on the last part of his sentence as if the lack of popcorn would mean the end of days.

“I’ll call Karen,” suggested his mother. “Maybe they can check on you…”

“Not the Paynes!” Niall groaned.

“And why not?” asked his mother. “Karen had always taken care of you ever since you were little whenever we were out of town!”

“ _When_ I was little,” said Niall. “I’m fifteen years old, mom. I don’t need a babysitter…”

The other side of the line was silent for a while until Niall heard Maura say “Hmm” and then, she said, “Maybe you don’t need a _babysitter_ …maybe you need something else…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” grumbled Niall.

“You’ll see,” said his mother in a tone he was all too familiar with. She was definitely concocting something, he can feel it. “Bye for now, honey.”

“Bye,” replied Niall half-heartedly. He sat back down the couch, munching through the remaining popcorn on the large bowl and watching the ending credits of his brother’s favorite movie, _Home Alone_.

Maybe he _was_ home alone…

Then again, there would have to be some kind of evil duo that he had to fight off to defend the house but there was nothing like that. He turned off the TV and placed the bowl on the kitchen sink before heading up to his room and check if the internet had risen from the dead.

Sadly, it hasn’t.

Niall crashed onto his bed, pulling the covers over himself and watched the gloomy light outside mingle with the snowflakes being blown to and fro in ferocity that it didn’t look pretty at all. He close his eyes and hoped that when he wakes from his sleep, his family was back and everything was back to normal.

But that wasn’t the case when he woke up.

________________

Niall’s phone blared loudly across his room; Justin Bieber’s singing told him that he had a message. He got up grumpily and fetched his phone which had found itself under his pillow. He jumped out of bed and lazily went to his laptop.

Being disappointed by the internet once again, he checked his phone and found that Maura had left a message:

**I called Karen… Liam’s going to the house any minute now. She didn’t seem to mind and thought he might as well keep you company.**

**Stay safe…**

The Irish lad groaned again, throwing his phone on the bed, and then the doorbell rang. _Great_ , Niall muttered in his head. Liam Payne has arrived, although he still wished it was his parents…or a delivery guy from Nando’s.

It’s been a long time since he saw Liam. The last time was three years ago before he left for college. Imagine that, a boy barely thirteen has qualified for college. It seemed absurd to anyone who hears it and it had been a local topic especially in a town like theirs, filled with religiously fanatical individuals.

Liam was nerdy, in a sense and in looks. The last time Niall saw him, he had braces and those large glasses with an attire that would bring the Nutty Professor to shame – the typical school nerd.

Although he was a nerd, no one dared to bully him. For beside from being a straight A student and a teacher’s pet, he had kidney problems which forced him to stay healthy and with that, he can pack a punch. The last time a new bully in school tried to make Liam give him his lunch that bully ended in the nurse’s office a few minutes later.

Niall wondered what Liam looked now. Surely college had some effect on him… maybe he wore contacts now? Or perhaps those hideous braces had vanished for good?

The Irish lad made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. The wind outside was howling again and he wondered if Liam was already frozen to death. He opened the door, wishing to see something pleasant, and there stood a person wrapped in thick clothing that Niall couldn’t even see his face.

“Liam?” he asked nervously.

The person nodded and went in. As he stripped out of the thick clothing, Niall made a side comment on how Liam was taller than him now. It was a bit agonizing to watch him slowly strip that Niall sighed while his eyes were still glued on the taller figure in the room.

As Liam got out of his jacket, Niall felt his breathing hitch. The older lad shrugged the jacket off, revealing the fitted grey shirt underneath and his toned body, and took off the scarf covering half of his face, showing off his glasses that were still there.

Niall felt himself swallow thickly. Not only did college had some effect on Liam, it affected him _good_. The older lad noticed Niall staring at him and grimaced. “Niall, are you alright?” he asked.

 _God, that voice…_ The Irish lad forced himself not to bite his lip. “Y-yeah, ‘m fine…”

Liam nodded doubtingly, hanging his jacket on the rack. The air in the living room suddenly felt warmer; and with only the sound of Niall’s slippers tapping on the floor, an awkward silence enveloped the two of them. Liam bit his lip before saying, “Your mum called mine.”

“Yeah, I-I know,” said Niall, blushing a bit. “She told me you’d come over and…you know…check me out–” His eyes widened. “I mean check on me!” The Irish lad turned red.

There was a glint in Liam’s eyes after seeing the younger lad blush but he decided to change the subject. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. It been–”

“–three years, yeah,” muttered Niall while still avoiding Liam’s charming gaze. “You look good by the way…” The Irish lad’s eyes went wide and he looked up, trying to take back what he said. “N-no! What I meant was that – I mean – you’re, um…shit.”

“Thanks,” replied Liam, smiling. “And you look good too, by the way.”

 

The next few minutes was spent with Liam checking the kitchen for food while talking to Niall about college. Liam was rummaging through the fridge when Niall suddenly asked, out of curiosity, if Liam had a girlfriend…or had one before, at least.

“Never had one,” said Liam, carrying some of the vegetables onto the counter. “It’s just that, um…I don’t know. I never thought of having one – I never thought I _would ever_ have one.”

“Why not?” asked Niall, feeling a little less tense around the older lad.

“I’m the nerd, remember?” Liam washed the vegetables and filled the pot with water and placed it over the stove. “I feel like I should never have one.”

“You’re not much of a nerd _now_ ,” Niall heard himself admit. “You still have glasses but…you’re taller than me now and…I mean, you’re–never mind.”

“What?” asked Liam, a little bit amused of Niall’s ramblings.

“I said never mind,”

“Tell me, Niall,” said Liam threateningly. “Or I swear to God I’ll make you die of hunger…”

“That’s a lousy threat,” retorted Niall. “I can cook food myself, you know.”

Liam chuckled. “Just tell me, Niall, _please…_ ”

“Well, um, I–” Niall glanced at the stove. “I’ll tell you later. The water’s boiling.”

The Irish lad left in a rush. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Yeah, okay, he _was_ gay and everybody knew that but did Liam know? After all, he only came out a year ago and he seriously doubted Karen would tell his son something as unimportant as that.

Nevertheless, he was not gonna let Liam know. Liam was just supposed to look after him during the snow storm. Was it because he looked hot right now? Probably, but Niall felt that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t drooling, he was feeling something different – something stirring up in his chest.

Niall heard something sizzle in the kitchen and he marched for the bathroom. He heard Liam humming but brushed it off his head, him starting to get confused. Niall walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He faced the mirror and a pale boy, skin flushed pink, was staring back at him. His blue eyes retold the story to remind him why he was feeling that way.

_____________________

_Three Years Ago…_

As usual, lunch in the cafeteria showed how territorial teenagers were.

Niall sat with his so-called friends – mostly comprised of girls and guys that weren’t all that popular but weren’t nerds either – while waiting for his best friend, Zayn. His best friend was talking to his lab mates in Chemistry namely the popular kids, Louis and Harry.

They’ve hanged out a couple of times – movie marathons, a trip to the carnival – but Niall didn’t feel that close to them.

“…so, I was in the office getting some documents for the English club and guess what I heard Mr. Burns was talking about with Principal Meyer?” said Jill. The others leaned in to the gossip and one of Niall’s friends asked, “What?”

“That Payne kid’s going to college already! Yeah, I know. My mom said it’s not normal of him being that smart, said he’s made a deal with the devil and all that. Poor Mrs. Payne. She and my mom are nice friends but I bet she doesn’t know what her son’s been doing. It’s a shame–”

“Shut up, Jill,” Niall muttered and the others gasped. “How could you say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“Those are just rumors… there’s nothing real about them.”

“They _are_ real, Niall. My mother said so _including_ most of the people at church,” Jill glared at him. “And why are you so eager in defending that weirdo anyway? Last time I checked you’ve never spoken to him at all. You don’t know him–”

“And you don’t know him either,” hissed Niall. He was so sick of all this nonsense that enveloped their town ever since the beginning. Their fanatical religion was too much to be considered good anymore. They were judging people without basis. And why the hell is being a genius to be related to dark magic and all those crap?

The Irish lad stood up, feed up with Jill and all her self-righteousness. “Don’t you dare fraternize yourself with people like him, Niall!” she shouted and the entire cafeteria took notice. But Niall didn’t care and continued walking.

Zayn, along with Louis and Harry, were also looking at him. “What happened?” asked Zayn.

“I bit the bitch’s hand,” muttered Niall. “And now she’s angry.”

“Serves her right,” replied Zayn. “That two-faced woman. Why did we even become friends with her?”

The two of them left the cafeteria, saying goodbye to Louis and Harry who were on their way to their next class. As they were walking, Niall bumped into someone which caused the two of them to stumble. “Shit.” Niall rubbed his butt. “Watch where you’re going you–”

He looked up and found out it was Liam, looking all scared at him.

“Hi,” Niall smiled.

“I’m sorry!” said Liam, blushing, and he ran off, fixing his glasses. Niall hadn’t realized he was still staring at the now empty hallway until Zayn waved his hand in front of him. “Earth to Niall! Are you still there?”

“Y-yeah,” Niall shook his head. “Just–”

“You like him, don’t you?” Zayn smirked.

“What?! NO!” But Niall was betrayed by his blushing face.

“Yes, you do,” teased Zayn. “How long have you been hiding this from me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Zayn raised his eyebrow and Niall groaned. He knew his best friend won’t leave him alone until he tells him. “Fine. Ever since he moved here.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “But that was two years ago!”

“Thank you for stating the obvious…”

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“No! I’ll never tell him!”

“And why not?” Zayn crossed his arms. “You know you can’t keep this up much longer, Niall. You’ve just defended him in front of Jill and based on that woman’s track record, she’ll expose you for it. Better tell him now than him knowing it from other people.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“You, Niall James Horan, being rejected by the nerd, Liam Payne? Now that’s something… Have you ever thought that maybe the reason why he’s so nervous around you is because he likes you as well?”

Niall didn’t answer. For all he knows, Zayn was usually _always_ right.

 

It’s been a week since that cafeteria incident and much to Niall’s surprise, the whole school wasn’t talking about him at all. Everything seemed normal but now, he’s worried about his coming exams. He’s been failing Physics horribly. He’s already asked Zayn to help him and as much as his best friend wanted to help him, he was busy as well.

“Tell you what,” said Zayn, busily typing on his laptop and working on his report for nearly two days now. “I’ll ask someone, a friend of mine maybe, to tutor you.”

“That’d be great, Zayn,” said Niall, groaning over his Physics notes that didn’t make sense at all.

Niall was walking home alone that afternoon. Zayn was still in the library for he still has a lot to finish. As he was walking out of the gates, he heard something behind him fall. It sounded like tumbling books followed by someone cursing, “Shitshitshitshit…”

He turned around and Liam was picking up scatted pieces of paper along with several books from the ground. Niall ran to help him and started picking up some papers as well. “Thank you,” muttered Liam.

“Don’t mention it,” said Niall.

The two of them got up and Liam pressed all the books he was carrying close to his chest. “So, um,” Liam bit his lip. “Zayn told me you needed a little help in Physics. So he asked me if I could help you with it because he’s busy…”

“Of course he did.” Niall wanted to strangle his best friend right now. That cruel bastard…he shouldn’t have told him in the first place. Now he’s gone all matchmaker on him and Liam.

“I-If you don’t want to, that’s okay with me…” said Liam.

“No, no, of course I want you to help me with it,” said Niall. “ _Please_?” he begged. “I wanna pass this so badly… And you’re the best person for the job, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Liam adjusted his glasses again, his brown eyes avoiding Niall’s gaze that the younger lad found too cute for comfort. “So, um,” Liam started. “When would you like to start?”

“Right now,” Niall bit his lip. “I-If that’s okay with you. I mean, if you’re busy at the moment, I can wait…I mean there’s no rush just–”

“Your house or mine?” Liam was smiling at him enough for Niall to blush. The question sounded different to him; as if Liam wasn’t pertaining to studying. As if Liam was pertaining to something else…

“M-mine,” said Niall. “’S that okay?”

Liam nodded and they walked all the way to Niall’s house. They were near now and Liam muttered, “My house isn’t far from here. Just a few blocks after yours.”

It was rather windy at the moment and Niall could stop himself from staring at Liam, his hair being blown by the wind and his cheeks slightly pink. Before long, Liam was staring at him as well. “I-Is there something wrong?” the older boy panicked.

“N-no, I was just–” Niall noticed that they’ve arrived at his house. “Oh good, we’re here.”

Liam’s question was disregarded as they entered the house. Niall opened the door and the two of them stepped inside. Maura was in the kitchen when Niall called out, “Mom, I’m home!” His mother came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face and then, after seeing Liam, a surprised expression.

“Liam! What a surprise!” she said happily.

“He’s gonna help me study for my exams next week,” explained Niall.

“That’s sweet of you, Liam, thank you,” Maura smiled. “I’ll go and call Karen and tell her you’re here.”

Liam nodded shyly. “Thanks, Mrs. Horan.”

“Call me Maura,” she said as she reached for the phone, dialing the Payne’s number. Niall tugged his arm accompanied with a _c’mon_ and the two of them climbed up the stairs and into Niall’s room at the end of the hall.

Niall’s room was not what a teenager’s room was supposed to look like. Sure, the bed was unmade but everything else was so tidy. Liam didn’t know that Niall’s reads so he was surprised of the three shelves of books by the bedroom window. The room smelled like Lysol and a hint of Niall lingered as well.

Niall closed the door, hanging his jacket on the hook behind it and laid his bag on his desk chair before sitting on the edge of the bed. It was only then did he notice that Liam wasn’t moving from his spot by the door.

“Nice room,” said Liam.

The younger lad rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Liam out of his spot. “C’mon, Liam, I don’t bite…most of the time.”

 

The sky was now dark, shifting fast from the pinkish orange of the last hour. Niall and Liam were sprawled on the bedroom floor; Niall’s chest pressed onto the carpeted floor while Liam was on Indian seat position, explaining the series of laws and formulas Niall took note off on his notebook.

“…according to this, if you substitute this and then reverse the spin on the anti-proton…and then gamma becomes alpha…and then we multiply this by the matrix of negative _i_ comma zero…” Liam stuck out his tongue halfway, scribbling on the paper already filled with the equations he previously written. “There!” Liam smiled and then handed the paper to Niall. “Recall: what does this show us, Niall?”

Niall stared blankly at the paper filled with numbers and signs that were slowly making his head hurt. “Um…conclusive proof that I am absolutely worthless at studying after school hours?”

“Oh, c’mon, Niall,” whined Liam. “You already got it the last time…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Niall. “Can we take a break? You look like you could use one as well…”

“Yeah, okay,” said Liam, taking off his glasses. Niall held back a whimper. Why the hell is he finding that hot all of the sudden? It seems like every single thing that Liam does turns him on a bit and he’s becoming really uncomfortable with it.

The two of them went downstairs, finding Maura busy in the kitchen with dinner. As she stood up from shoving whatever it was into the oven, she saw Niall and Liam entering. “Done already?”

“Just taking a break, mom,” said Niall. “My brain’s been fried…”

Liam chuckled a bit and then noticed that the other two in the room were looking at him. He dropped his gaze and bit his lip. Niall’s smile was not unnoticed by his mother but the Irish lad just continued on, “Is there something to eat aside from dinner?” he asked.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t spoil your appetite…there’s some Oreos in that last cabinet.” His mother pointed at the one near the fridge. “Is Liam staying for dinner?”

Liam’s head shot up. “Sorry, Mrs. Horan, mom’s really strict on me coming home for dinner and–” He was cut off with the phone ringing and Maura went to get it.

“Hello?” she asked. “Oh, yeah, he’s here…yeah…okay…it’ll be fine…okay, I hope he gets well soon…okay, I’ll tell him…take care…yeah, you too…”

“Who was that?” asked Niall, pouring Oreos out of the jar and onto a plate.

Maura turned to Liam. “Well, that was your mom, Liam,” she said.

“Is she asking me to go home now?”

“No. Actually,” Maura placed in her hands the oven mitts and grabbed the bubbling soufflé out of the oven. “She asked if you could stay here tonight…”

“What?” said Liam, a bit surprised. “Why?”

“She said your aunt called because your cousin is sick and needs help from her.” Maura placed the tray onto the kitchen table. “And she wondered if you could stay here…and I said yes.”

“Then you’ll have plenty of time to teach me!” said Niall happily.

The two rushed back upstairs and the plate of Oreos was left on the table. Niall gave Liam some of his clothes to put on for the night (which was harder than expected because most of Niall’s shirts didn’t fit). The two came back down for dinner in which Liam met Bobby.

After dinner, while Niall was helping his mother with the dishes, Maura asked one of the things the Irish lad never expected to come out of his mother’s mouth. “Niall, tell me the truth, is there something going on with you and Liam?”

Niall almost dropped the plate he was wiping dry. “W-what?! N-no, mom. N-nothing’s going on between us!” His face was turning red and his mother gave him a glare.

“You’re not hiding anything from me, young man,” said Maura. “I’m your mother and the way you look at that boy is not the way a friend would look. So I’ll ask you again, is there something going on between the two of you?”

“Well, I–”

“Niall…”

“I like him, okay!?” muttered Niall speedily.

Maura smiled. “Alright,” she said. “Thank you for telling me that, honey.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad at what?”

“That I’m…you know, not normal.”

“You’re my son. I’ll love you no matter _what_ you are – even if you’re some monster parents tell their children at night.”

“Does dad know?”

“Of course he does, honey.”

“And he’s not mad? At all?”

“Well, when I tried talking to him the first time, he was posing no interest at all. He didn’t want to hear a single bit about it.” Niall frowned. Maura shook her head. “That was the _first_ time, Niall. Later on, he accepted it. He’s not mad at you, honey. You may not have grew up the way he wanted but that’s the only thing bothering him.”

“And…Greg?” A soft whimper escaped Niall’s lips. He knew his brother never liked gay kids when he was still at school. He never bullied them though but he never wanted to get near them nor associated with them in any way.

“He doesn’t know yet,” said Maura. “Greg talked to us about it several times and me and your dad weren’t too sure if we wanted to tell him. But we’ll tell him sooner or later, I promise.”

“He’ll hate me,” muttered Niall.

“Your brother just isn’t comfortable with boys that have different likings than what he does,” replied Maura. “But I’m sure he won’t hate you. You know your brother loves you very much.”

“Because he thought I wasn’t different.”

Maura sighed. “I think that enough on that subject for one night.” She smiled. “Now, off to bed.” Niall nodded and happily ran up the stairs before hearing his mother call out to him saying, “And no rough housing, young man!”

“Mom!” Niall groaned before shutting his bedroom door behind him, face flushed pink.

_______________________

Happily, Niall passed the test. An B- was surely something to be celebrating and be thankful about and what better way to do it than to run to your tutor, hug him tightly in the middle of the hall with many students watching, and then mutter exhaustively _thank you_ ’s. That’s exactly what Niall did.

Sadly, their growing fondness to each other was cut short before they truly became friends. Summer came and Liam left for college – much to the townspeople’s relief and to Niall’s dismay. He never told anyone about it but he couldn’t sleep well at night the whole summer. He would fall asleep when dawn breaks, suddenly feeling tired of thinking about Liam, resting his head on his pillow that was now smelled a bit salty because of the tears.

He never got the chance to tell him. Now what’s left a hole in his heart with a question hanging by the moment, waiting and wondering when, oh, when will he ever have the chance to see Liam again.

And now, he does have a chance. That person he waited for so long was there, in the kitchen, asking him what was the matter and probably wondering why he was playing so nonchalant. A knock on the bathroom door sounded and Niall’s figure stiffened.

“Niall, you alright?” asked Liam through the door.

“’M okay,” replied Niall, getting a hold of himself. “I’m coming out.”

As his fingers touched the cooling doorknob, the Irish lad took a deep breath and then slowly turned it. The door creaked and Liam’s still wondering face came into view. “You alright?” the older lad repeated and Niall nodded.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked a question again.

Niall paused from walking, wondering if he should just say it. He shook his head and went on walking towards the kitchen. “No, you didn’t do anything,” he muttered.

The Irish lad felt Liam’s warm hands touch his arm and he froze. “Don’t you want me here?” whispered Liam, sounding a bit hurt. “At first you seem so happy to see me and then you suddenly become so distant.”

“You want the truth?” The words seeped through Niall’s gritting teeth.

“I just want to know if you’re okay, Niall,” said Liam. “There’s no need to get angry.”

“Well I am angry!” Niall shouted, turning to face the taller lad behind him.

“Why? Did I do something? Didn’t you want to see me–”

“Don’t you fucking get it, Liam?!” Niall shouted. “Of course I wanted to see you! Ever since you left I wanted you to come back! But now that you’re here, I’m scared you never felt the same way about me…”

“Niall–”

“Because I love you, Liam, alright?! I fucking love you that’s why Zayn asked you to tutor me. That’s why I always defended you from my friends.”

“Niall–”

“So go on and tell me – go on! Tell me you don’t feel the same way–”

“NIALL!” Liam grabbed the younger lad’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna do that.”

“Wha–”

Liam leaned down and pressed his lips onto Niall’s own. It started out a bit rough, the older lad pushing hard against Niall, but it slowly became softer as Niall kissed Liam back. Liam’s hands left Niall’s arms and grabbed the younger lad’s by the hips, pulling him closer and all the space between them vanishing.

The older lad’s tongue flicked the bottom of Niall’s lips and he gladly parted them, continuing to a more languid kissing. Niall growled after Liam nipped his bottom lip, hanging his arms around the older lad’s neck. A groan escaped Niall’s lips and the two broke off their kiss.

“I love you too, Niall,” whispered Liam. “I’ve waited so long for you to say that to me…and now you did.”

“Why does Zayn always have to be right?” Niall muttered before kissing Liam again.

The younger lad found himself pinned against the nearest wall, getting lost into the kiss – how nice it felt, a soft, warm and comfortable feeling surging through their veins. His jaws relax, leaving them open; Liam hesitates to make something out of it but continues on anyway, a quick surge of electricity was felt throughout their bodies.

Niall’s arms removed themselves from Liam’s neck and the Irish lad’s hands started fumbling on the collar of the older lad’s shirt. Their hips grinded against each other and Niall mewled, breaking off from their kiss and breathing heavily. “Liam, please…”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Niall, I-I haven’t–”

“I-I haven’t too,” murmured Niall. “But I trust you…”

“N-Niall, we can’t…”

“ _Please_ ,” whimpered Niall. “Please, Li…please.”

“I–” Liam bit his lip. He imagined things to go a tad bit slower than this but here it is anyway. He wanted this, right? He was so excited to go and see Niall that at Karen’s first mention, he got suited up and braced the cold snowstorm outside. But it never occurred to him that at the confession of the both of them of their feelings for each other, they would have to lay down all guards and succumb to their youthful lust.

Niall returned his lips onto Liam’s and grinded his hips harder than the last time. A groan escaped Liam’s lips and the fall of the unmovable fortress that is his self-control seemed apparent by then. The older lad’s eyes turned a darker shade of brown and chastely kissed the corners of Niall’s mouth, continuing down the younger lad’s jaw and then to his neck; he began sucking on the delicate skin, making Niall’s half-lidded eyes flutter and a guttural moan fill the already heating air.

The snowstorm was raging outside but the two lads were lost in savoring each other. “M-my room…now,” Niall breathed out. Liam sucked one last time on the already bruised skin on Niall’s neck, after which his hands grabbed Niall from behind and lifted him up. With a slight grunt, he carried Niall up the stairs and luckily, Niall’s bedroom door was already open.

“You were planning this,” growled Liam. “Weren’t you?”

“I wasn’t fucking planning any of this,” hissed Niall. The two of them crash down the mattress and the bed creaked. The younger lad chuckled, scooting over and making Liam follow him to the headboard of the bed. Relieving himself of another kiss, he grinned. “This is just one hell of a lucky incident.”

As Liam pushed him against the headboard, planting wet kisses all over his neck, Niall started fumbling with the hem of Liam’s shirt. The older lad eased up a bit and Niall took off the shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor. “Fuck, why do you have to be so fit?” muttered Niall, trailing down his hands from Liam’s chest downwards; a chill ran down Liam’s spine as Niall’s hand went further down and palmed the bulge already forming inside his jeans, becoming achingly hard as Niall continued to rub his hands over it.

“Stop being a fucking tease, Niall!” Liam groaned. A smirk formed on Niall’s lips, his hands pressing even harder on the clothed erection. “I’ve never heard you swear ever since you dropped those books outside school,” he said. “Can I just say that I still find it ridiculously _hot_?”

“Well, if you didn’t walk so fast, I wouldn’t have dropped those books,” retorted Liam.

“Why are we talking about this?”

“You brought it up,”

“Right,” Niall smirked again. “Where were we?”

Liam pressed another kiss on Niall’s lips. His hand started travelling under Niall’s shirt, feeling every inch of skin he could reach. He tugged the shirt upward, peeling it off Niall, and revealing his pale skin flushed pink. The older lad was lost for a moment, staring at Niall’s half-naked body, before being brought back to reality. “Appreciating the view?” giggled Niall, cheeks turning red.

“I am,” said Liam, a glint appearing in his eyes. “It’s so beautiful.”

Niall wanted to say something – perhaps another teasing phrase accompanied with swearing – but he was taken aback with what Liam said. The older lad, noticing Niall’s sudden silence, smiled before crawling over Niall and trailing wet kisses down the younger lad’s body. Niall’s breathing hitched as Liam went further down. The older lad looked up, staring back at the younger’s blue eyes. “I meant what I said, Niall.”

“I know you did,” mumbled Niall. “Not once have you ever flattered me ever since we met. That’s one of the things that make you so bloody perfect to me.”

“Mmhm…” Liam continued placing kisses down Niall’s stomach, over the slightly defined abs, and then he fumbled on the button of the younger lad’s jeans. In one swift move, he pulled Niall off of them and tugged the waistband of Niall’s boxers. Liam licked his lips; using his teeth, he bites down onto the waistband and pulls the younger lad’s boxers down inch by agonizing inch. He suddenly felt it was too slow – even for him – and used his hands to tug them off completely, letting Niall’s cock spring free (a hiss seeped through the Irish lad’s teeth when that happened).

Liam hovered over Niall again, melding their lips together. He leaned down, nibbling on Niall’s left ear before whispering, “W-want me to blow you?” The older lad was sure he was beet red after he uttered those words. Niall’s head nodded rapidly and Liam went south again, tracing Niall’s trail with his lips and then softly kissing the head of Niall’s throbbing cock.

Wiggling lower down the bed, Liam lowers his head further and took the head into his mouth. Not wanting to be a tease like Niall has been, bobbed his head up and down, continuously licking his tongue all over it as he goes down and has as much as he can take it. The strings of Niall’s curses and moans only made him go faster until Niall’s hands started tugging on Liam’s hair, his hips bucking upward to meet with the motion of Liam’s head. “Fuck–” A low moan comes from Niall’s throat. “L-Li, stop–‘m gonna cum–!”

Whether or not Liam stopped, it was too late. The warm, white liquid came streaming down Liam’s throat, Niall whimpering as he released his load into Liam’s warm mouth. The older lad swallowed it all down, getting up to Niall’s face again. “’M sorry,” said Niall, embarrassed and flushed crimson red which Liam still found beautiful rather than funny. “S-should’ve held it in–”

Liam shook his head. “It’s alright,” he smiled. “That wasn’t something to be embarrassed about.” But Niall still whimpered and Liam leaned down and kissed him again. Niall opened his mouth immediately and Liam went in. The younger lad could taste his own cum – which was a bit bitter – as Liam’s tongue roamed around, grazing over his teeth. When they broke off, Niall quickly muttered, “I want you in me.”

“We don’t have to go all the way, Niall…”

“I want to,” replied Niall. “I can take it, Liam.”

“But–”

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out, Payne.”

“Am not.”

“Then prove it.”

The older lad growled and got off the bed. Liam started stripping off his jeans and then his boxers, leaving him naked like the Irish lad staring at him lustfully on the bed. His hand reached for his glasses when Niall said, “Don’t. Keep them on.” Liam smirked and crawled back onto the bed; their naked bodies rubbing against each other.

“I don’t suppose you keep lube…or condoms?” The older lad blushed.

“Not really,” Niall answered. “I guess you’ll have to do it differently.”

“Fine then,” said Liam; under his glasses, his dark brown eyes became a hue even darker. He raised his fingers to Niall’s lips. “Suck.”

Niall raised his eyebrow. “Is this really your first time?”

“I watch _things_ …it’s not like you don’t do that too.”

With one last smirk, Niall began sucking Liam’s fingers; swirling his tongue all over and coating it with his saliva. Liam took his hand away and spread Niall’s legs, his finger teasing Niall’s puckered hole. The older lad swallowed thickly and inserted the finger inside Niall. The Irish lad winced and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming; a burning sensation was running though his body but as Liam’s finger started to move after a while, the burning feeling became something pleasurable and Niall wasn’t able to hold back the moans escaping his mouth as well as the curses when Liam added another finger.

The fingers were moving in and out in a slow and steady rhythm, matching with Niall’s shuddering breath. He added a third one and slowly twisted it, crooking it upward until he found the spot he brushed onto with painfully slow strokes that made Niall grip the sheets and arch his back. He continues to hit on that spot over and over again until all that’s left of the continuous firing of curses was a whimpering mess, the younger lad’s eyes pleading to Liam. “L-Li, I-I’m ready… _please_ …”

Niall started moving his hips up and down, fucking himself onto Liam’s fingers. ‘Fuck–” he breathed out before making an animalistic growl. Seeing Niall like that was too much already for Liam, his cock twitching and leaking with pre-cum. He started fisting his cock, spreading the white fluid all over it as lube. Liam removed his fingers from Niall, the younger lad whimpering at the loss of contact.

“A-Are you really sure about this… _Ni_?” asked Liam, hovering over Niall.

The younger lad raised his head and pressed his lips onto Liam’s. “Y-Yeah...” He laid his head back on the pillow and spread his legs apart a bit further. Liam positioned himself in front of Niall’s hole, glancing at the younger lad and asking for permission. Niall nodded and Liam slowly pushed himself in, wincing at the feeling of Niall tight around him.

He continued to push himself further in, Niall’s hands gripped tightly on the sheets and a cry escaped his lips that made Liam stop. “Niall–”

“For fuck’s sake stop worrying and just keep going!”

Niall pushed his hips down and buried Liam into him. The pain coursed through his body and strings of curses fled their lips; Niall’s fingers gripped themselves onto Liam’s shoulders and his nails started to pierce down onto the skin. When the two of them were left panting, Liam waited a bit and let Niall get used to him. The Irish lad nodded and Liam started to pull back until the tip remained and pushed right back in.

Niall gave a little yelp, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. The older lad continued to thrust in and out until he found a steady rhythm. He tried finding that spot again but to no avail. Liam lifted Niall up, assuming a sitting position and started thrusting again. The younger lad grunted, feeling Liam sink deep inside him again. It started feeling better than before and Liam continued thrusting harder and harder into Niall. The younger lad’s head now rested on Liam’s shoulder, his fingers sinking down onto Liam’s skin, forming the beginning of dark bruises.

When Liam finds the spot he was looking for, Niall let out a throaty moan and so did the older lad. Liam could feel Niall clenching around him and he tried his best not to come but something was already stirring in his guts. Niall worked himself up and down Liam’s cock, watching the older lad’s dark brown eyes, parted lips, and the sweat forming all over, glistening in the light of the room. Liam groaned and started thrusting harder and harder inside Niall until the younger lad was left screaming out incoherent strings of words.

Liam didn’t leave Niall’s cock, brushing over his stomach with sticky pre-cum dripping out, neglected. He wrapped his fingers around it, fisting it slowly, and Niall’s breath began to hitch. Liam started jerking it faster. “F-Fuck–!” Liam timed his thrusts with his jerking of Niall’s cock and Niall was left shaking messily and hot, white liquid started streaming out, covering their stomachs and Liam’s hand.

Their faces shown with pure bliss, Liam could feel Niall spasming around him, his walls clenching down but Liam continued thrusting until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His thrusts became more erratic and it took Niall’s nibbling on his ear to make him come, filling up the younger lad. Liam’s head rolled back, Niall’s lips travelling down to the crook of his neck as the younger lad let him fuck him through his orgasm.

Every ounce of strength sucked out, the two of them crash down onto the bed. Liam pulled out of Niall, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. The younger lad snuggled beside him and their naked bodies wrapped around each other, the heat from their skins and breaths warming up every bit of their bodies. Niall buried his head onto Liam’s chest and muttered, “I love you…” Liam smiled and nuzzled on Niall’s blonde hair. “I love you too.”

“Up for a shower?” asked Liam.

“Carry me,” replied Niall, groggily.

Liam got off the bed and carried Niall to the bathroom. The two of them entered the shower and the warm water was more relaxing then they thought. Once they finished cleaning themselves off (shampooing and everything else), the two of them stood still, letting the water trickle down their skin.

Niall tip-toed a bit and the two of them started kissing; the younger lad’s arms now wrapped around Liam’s neck and the older lad’s hands holding Niall on the waist. Niall’s lips parted and they started kissing languidly, tasting every bit of each other. They broke apart and Niall muttered a request that took Liam by surprise.

“Fuck me again…”

It took a lot less convincing before Liam was in him again and their moans echoing on the bathroom walls. After they were coming all over again, cum splattered on the shower wall, they washed themselves and dried up.

“You took of your glasses in the shower,” said Niall.

“I had to,” replied Liam, crashing the both of them onto the bed. The two of them cuddled, throwing the blankets that probably had cum on them over their bodies. Niall smirked and placed a kiss on Liam’s neck. “Aside from the fact that you were amazing, those glasses made you hotter.”

“Brainy?”

“Yep,” Niall smiled. “Brainy is the new sexy.”

“Says Irene Adler…”

“I may not be a dominatrix but I’d love it if you’d be my Sherlock Holmes.”

“I’m not curly,” Liam reasoned out. “And I’m not a genius.”

“Says the sixteen year old who’s now close to graduating from college.”

“That’s quite flattering,” said Liam, rolling his eyes. “I hate hearing it even if it’s you who said it.”

“Fine, I won’t talk like that anymore. Just promise you’ll stay here for the night. Will you?”

“And what about your parents?”

“They already know…”

“How can you be sure?”

“I told you I didn’t plan this…it was my mom.”

“Your mom?”

“Yep. She said I didn’t need a babysitter – I needed something else.”

“So she and your dad are…um…well…”

“They know that I like boys even before I knew,” said Niall. “And if were to end up with someone, they want it to be you.”

“‘Two sixteen year-old boys arranged in marriage by their parents’ – now that’s something this town wasn’t expecting.”

“I’m sure they’d be coming to get us with torches and forks,” Niall chuckled.

“We’ll have to make a run for it then, won’t we?”

“You haven’t answered my question yet…”

“What?”

“Promise you’ll stay here for the night?”

Liam stared at Niall’s blue eyes. They weren’t dark anymore; none of that lustful stare was left. What remained was those crystal blue ones that captivated him from the day he first came to school and saw Niall. It wasn’t surprising for Liam that he hasn’t found anyone while he was at the uni because somehow he knew that his special someone was waiting for him – someone who saw him differently – in the town that hated him for the genius that he was.

The older lad leaned down and kissed Niall on the lips softly and broke off quickly.

“I’ll stay forever if you want me to.”


End file.
